All I ask
by sinceredreamer
Summary: "Seasons changes and so does feelings. If you are ready to leave, please let me have this moment with you, this is all I ask of you…"
1. Chapter 1 - Starring role

"All I Ask"

Fanfiction for Yuri on Ice

Written by: Sinceredreamer

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice and its characters. This work is PURE FICTION that is made for the sole purpose of ENTERTAINMENT.

 _Seasons changes and so does feelings._

 _If you are ready to leave, please let me have this moment with you,_

 _this is all I ask of you…_

"I am not the only one who can tell that we are falling apart..."

"Victor! I will be late again, sorry can you go home without me again?" said Yuuri on the other line.

"Okay, but don't go out too late. Okay?"said Victor as he hanged up the phone.

This was their usual routine now a days after Yuuri won the grand prix. Even as a coach he cannot do anything to lighten up the work load, all he can do is to set Yuuri up to be at his best.

"I missed those times when we go home together, eat together, bathe together, and eventually sleep together..." Victor said to himself as he walked home.

It was quite chilly that night, as he waited for his lover to come.

As he waited, he reminisced the past.

 _I was the one who taught you the beauty of love…_

I recall the first time I saw you during the grand prix finals, I never thought that I would be drawn by your cover of my own program. But my eyes never deceived me you really have something special within you that I want to be the one who will brought that up.

Not anyone, only me.

 _you enticed me with your innocence…_

Teaching you was hard, but it was fun.

It was like I saw a part of me in you. Slowly, I drawn you to my own world, as you achieved many and become one of the most talented figure skaters worldwide.

The world knows your success, but only I know the truth behind **Y** **u** **uri Katsuki.**

As you succumb to the world of fame suddenly things changed.

The Yuuri I know once, vanished.

 _I never thought that you would be the one who will teach me the feeling of uncertainty…_

Victor's thoughts were interrupted when the front door suddenly opened, entering Yuuri.

"Yuuri, How's the party? You're home quite late." Asked Victor as he sat on the sofa.

"It was good, there were many people who gave me some work and some people are looking for you." answered Yuuri as he took off his coat and tie.

"Yuuri..." Victor called as he pulled Yuuri towards him. Inhaling his scent, combing his hair from its roots. it was a natural act of love for them. But Yuuri suddenly broke off.

"Victor, I… um I am kinda tired because of the party. So I'll go change now. You should also go to sleep okay?" Yuuri walks off suddenly Victor called out his name. He stopped and looked into Victor. His light blue eyes gazing warmly at him.

"Yes?" asked Yuuri.

Victor, without another word held him into his arms and placed a chase kiss on his soft lips. But Yuuri broke off blushing. "P-please stop teasing… I'll go to bed now."

"Yuuri, Do you love me?"Victor suddenly asked. Which made Yuuri stopped on his feet.

He looked into Victor's again and search into his eyes on what he is up to again. But the only thing he can see was the tender look Victor was giving him.

"What's wrong? Did something happened?" asked Yuuri.

"Just answer my question, do you?"

there was silence between them.

"Just what I guessed." Victor smiled sadly at Yuuri and then he walked up to him and kissed his forehead.

"Sorry… it was nothing, please rest my dear." with that he left Yuuri at a loss.

 _I know… I cannot tell you how I feel now._

 _Because I don't have the starring role in your heart anymore._

 _I have decided…_

Victor came and rest beside a sleeping Yuuri, he looked to his lover's face one last time and sighed sadly.

"Where have you been?" he murmured quietly and then he drifted to sleep.

Little did he know, Yuuri was awake and had heard his little murmur.

"I am always here..."thought Yuuri to himself.

 _I never left…_

 _But I feel the silence that envelops us is gradually breaking us apart…_

You put me into this high pedestal that people began to adore the me that you have worked so hard for.

They don't know the real me, because you are the only one who knew the real me. But now, it feels like you don't even know me anymore…

then tell me,

who am I?

Yuuri suddenly woke up, tear-stained. It was already 7:35 in the morning when he looked at the time. It was a gloomy Sunday morning. It was his rest day but something feels wrong. He looked to his left to find it empty.

He always remembered those days where they always go out of bed together, teasing each other the room full of laughter. But now, the room feels cold and barren.

He got up and went to the bathroom to shower. After he got out he went to the kitchen seeing Victor eating breakfast.

Yuuri again remembered those times where they always have to eat every meal together. Yuuri was always the one who cooks but since he became busy Victor learns to fend for himself.

Yuuri sat on his usual spot and grab some bread and jam.

"Morning," Victor greeted him.

"Morning." Yuuri greeted back.

The usual sweetness and gentle caresses were no longer visible.

Mornings were not this cold before even if it was winter.

"Things really did changed after all…" Yuuri thought to himself.

"Every little shiny things gets old and broken down after all…" he added, little did he know that he thought that aloud that it caught Victor's attention.

"What is broken?" Victor asked nonchalantly.

Yuuri's eyes began to swell, tears suddenly sprang from his eyes.

"n-nothing is… I have to go. I have to practice." Yuuri said as he stands up and rushed towards their bedroom to where Victor followed.

"What's wrong? Yuuri." Victor asked as he knocked the door that Yuuri locked.

"N-nothing is..." Yuuri answered his voice broken.

Yuuri tried to hide the little sniffles but he knows that Victor know when he is crying or not.

He calmed himself down and picked up his sports bag and opened the door. Revealing a very worried Victor.

"Please tell me if there is something wrong..." Pleaded Victor. But Yuuri just walked away.

Victor held Yuuri's hand to stop him from going.

"Victor please..." Yuuri pleaded without looking at him.

"No, Yuuri. Look at me please?" Victor pleaded but he got nothing.

"Why aren't you looking at me anymore?" Victor started which surprised Yuuri.

His bad feeling is starting.

"Things already changed. You got what you wanted, I thought we could stay the same even if you changed… but as of now, I don't know who you are anymore..." Victor said then he let go of Yuuri's hand.

"Please bring back my Yuuri…"

Yuuri can no longer hold back his feelings and started.

"Y-you're the one who made me this way…" Yuuri sniffed.

"If you are not happy with this, then let this be the end…"

then, he walked away.

 _Love is full of insecurities, if you are no longer happy then let this be the end…_

 _let's stop the misery before it can kill the both of us.._

He was already in the front door when Victor stopped him again.

"Yuuri, please don't do this."

Yuuri looked at Victor, his eyes red from crying. His face, was not the usual crying face Victor knew.

Yuuri don't want this either… he knew it, but he also knew that it was his decision.

He sighed,

"I understand, If this will be my last moment with you. Before you walk away, can we? For one last time?"

Yuuri's eyes shifted and then he nodded.

 _~ To be Continued ~_

( A/N:)

Sinceredreamer here with another heart wrenching fanfiction. I was very engrossed with Yuri on Ice that I decided to create a fanfiction, but I was so torn on what I should write, then suddenly I heard Adele's new song entitled _"All I ask"_ then the words suddenly popped into my head.

I know that this is no time for a feels trip. But I got so inspired by so that explains the title.

I know that this is very OOC of these two characters, but this is how I depict the two of them.

I planned this to have a two chapter Fiction so I am now working on the last part.

Again, Sorry for the OOCs the wrong grammar and some mispunctuation.

Tune in to find out if there will be a happy ending or not…

~ Yours Truly: Sinceredreamer


	2. Chapter 2 -Lies

Chapter 2 – Lies

* * *

Victor took his hand and kissed it softly, and looked into Yuuri's eyes.

This was the first time Yuuri saw Victor with such sad eyes.

His heart ached like it was ripped raw from his chest.

"What did I do wrong?" Yuuri asked himself.

As Victor pulled Yuuri towards their room, pushing him on the wall placing a feverish kiss into his lips.

"Is this the last time?"

 _Moments like these were once happy memories…_

 _Full of love and passion for each other…_

 _But now…_

 _These moments are just to satisfy carnal desires…_

"V-Vic...tor… ahh…" Yuuri gasps as Victor entered him. Tightening his muscles around him.

"Shh…Yuuri just relax and give in..." Victor whispered into his ear in a low and crisp voice.

Yuuri tried to relax himself so that Victor could move but his heart was overflowing with feels that doing this was like guilt eating him alive.

Yuuri looked at Victor with tear-stained eyes his hazel orbs sparkling and his face steamy red from their activity.

"You are so cruel..."

was the only word that came out from Victor's lips, as he started to move.

Slowly until he catches his rhythm.

Soon the room temperature rose and it smelled of sex. Yuuri moans in pleasure loosing himself entirely.

But then at that very moment Yuuri suddenly remembered…

 _ **It was the first night we did this.**_

 _ **I was frightened but he assured me it won't hurt…**_

 _ **he was beautiful and gentle…**_

 _ **It almost feels like we were dancing together…. That night.**_

Then he blacked out…

"Yuuri?"

* * *

 _~ To be Continued ~_

( A/N:)

Sinceredreamer here, I know that was suppose to finish this with only 2 chapters buuuut I am in a dilemma in which I am thinking whether to end it with a bad one or a good one… xD plus my angsty feels left me behind. **Lolol**

The story behind the chapter title is because of _Marina and the Diamond's song entitled "Lies" in acoustic._ Which made me motivated to do this.

Please comment up your thoughts about this chapter. **IT WILL HELP ME IN SO MANY WAYS**

Again sorry for all the OOC-ness of the characters and for the crappy chapter as well.

~ Yours Truly: Sinceredreamer


	3. Chapter 3 - All I ask

Chapter 3 – All I ask

* * *

"Yuuri?"

"Are you alright?"

"Open your eyes."

Yuuri opened his eyes to see a worried Victor on top of him, his breath was ragged and his hair was disheveled, like he was suddenly woken woken up.

"Are you alright?" Victor repeated his question as he looked at Yuuri who was still bewildered and was scanning the entire room like he was looking for some answers.

Yuuri on the other hand was scanning the room. He looked around and was completely at loss.

The room was dark, so it was still night time. Though he doesn't completely know what time it is. So he decided to sat up and Victor moved a little bit to give him space without removing his eyes on his partner.

"Yuuri please, tell me are you alright? You look lost. Don't just look around and tell me what's wrong?" Victor said with a hint of worry and frustration.

"I was worried when you started sobbing in your sleep. Then you shouted my name and that when you started to cry profusely I had no choice but to wake you up." Victor added.

Yuuri then, suddenly looked at victor.

"It was just a dream?" Yuuri said softly.

He then suddenly touched Victor's face and started to cry once more. Balls of tears sprung from his eyes making Victor more troubled since he is not good with dealing with a person crying in front of him.

"W-Why are you cry-" Victor didn't finished his last words when suddenly Yuuri launches himself to him in tight hug. Victor was taken and had no choice but to reciprocate to the hug initiated by Yuuri.

"Thank God!"

was Yuuri's first word.

"Thank God!" Yuuri sniffed.

Victor broke the hug and wiped Yuuri's tears with his thumb and asked again.

"What did you dreamed about?"

Instead of answering the question Yuuri began to apologized.

"I am so sorry…"

"I am so sorry, about everything!"

"I felt that we are falling apart but I didn't do anything to save us both. Instead I hid my fears..."

Yuuri explained as tears cascade from his cheeks.

"I thought you are going to end it with me and leave me behind. I am so scared of that future!"

"I know I have been keeping you here with me and it makes me guilty..."

"T-taking you away from the competitive skating world..."

"but I just love you so much… I- I am so sorry…"

Yuuri kept breaking his words in between sobs and sniffs.

Hearing this, Victor can't help but to feel more loved. His own insecurities and doubts suddenly gone, with Yuuri's sudden outburst.

Victor then, looked at Yuuri lovingly and asked once more.

"What kind of dream did you have?"

Yuuri wiped his tears away and answered.

"I- I had a dream where we decided to leave each other… it was so sad and…."

"Shh..." Victor didn't let Yuuri utter one more word, as he pulled his little lover over him and caress his hair soothingly to calm him down.

 _If I was allowed to be selfish enough, I don't want to be wanted…_

 _but instead I wanted to be needed…_

 _And you my dear, made me feel needed…_

Yuuri never failed to make me feel that what he needs is not the Victor Nikiforov everybody knows and sees, but instead he makes me feel that he needs what is really inside me.

I had doubts but you never cease to make me feel at ease.

You really know how to make my heart flutter.

"Yuuri, you know that there is no way for me to leave you, you know." Victor assured him then he started.

"You know, you aren't the only one who got insecure..."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri said as he looked up to Victor.

"I also got insecure these past months… You got busier and busier, the only time we had is when you practice other than that we almost had no time for each other. That's why I felt that sooner or later you might cast me away..."

"I thought about making a come back when that happens, but I am too old for doing that. And I got scared, because I will be alone again… and I don't want that. Makkachin and I don't want that to happened." Victor added.

"Cast you AWAY?!" Yuuri got back up and looked at Victor in the eye.

"That is one thing I'll never do! I'd rather give up skating than to lose you!" Yuuri said as his eyes sparkles with determination.

There was a small silence that build within them then suddenly Yuuri become flustered and so he bury his face into the pillows.

"Okay that's just embarrassing…" muffled Yuuri into the pillows.

Victor can't help but to let his laughter escaped filling the room with this certain ring.

"I am so loved aren't I?"

"That's why that dream of yours will never happen. You got that?"

Yuuri just nodded still his face buried into the pillows.

"Yuuri." Victor called. His voice sweet and lovingly.

Yuuri looked up to Victor still blushing lightly, he sat up and looked at his lover directly into his eyes. Victor's blue eyes melting into his own.

Suddenly, Yuuri's heart pounded, as Victor got closer and started to caress his cheek. Leaning to his soft touch Victor then pulled his face closer to him and with that Victor suddenly planted a soft chase kiss into Yuuri's lips.

And once more, and then another. Until they both can't get enough and decided to deepen the kiss.

Yuuri willingly invited Victor inside as he parted his lips for Victor's tongue to enter.

They tasted each other, tongues exploring each of their depths; intertwining.

Yuuri can't help but let a moan escaped as Victor licked the roof of his mouth.

They broke the kiss in need of oxygen.

Yuuri looked at Victor half lidded like he wants more.

Victor then, hold yuuri's hand and kissed the gold band he was wearing and then he placed it on his warm chest.

"Yuuri" he began.

"Can you feel my heartbeat?"

Yuuri looked at Victor his face flushed from their recent activity, then nodded.

"You are the reason why, my heart pounds like that..."

And with that Victor suddenly drew closer to Yuuri's ear and whispered in a low voice.

"Thank you for loving me this much."

 _You love me even though I am full of insecurities and flaws._

 _You love me for being the real me._

 _I may have sometimes forget and you may sometimes had doubts…_

 _but none of us never did let go of each others hand._

 _You made me feel I am wanted not because of what people know._

 _But instead you made me feel that you needed me for who I really am._

 _If the time comes that we really have to part ways._

 _Let this love be a reminder of what we have shared and will always share._

 _This is all I ask of you._

 _ **~ END ~**_

* * *

(A/N:)

SINCEREDREAMER HERE!

Thank you for bearing with me until the end.

I was actually contemplating on whether to end this chapter as only a dream of yuuri after viktor left him in the apartment. Since this was a "too good to be true" scene in the story line. But I am not that heartless to do that.

Well actually I planned to write it like that and end it with a good one.

A make up sex after the grand prix final buuut I am not good with covering the whole competition since it requires an amount of knowledge in competitive figure skating and I has so low knowledge about it. So we get to see this ending instead.

I hope you enjoyed this ending even though it is too good to be true.

Again, I am sorry for all the out of character these two loving people had to do. Sorry if I didn't serve justice to these two. And sorry for the poorly written fanfic.

Please do leave some comments, and violent reactions below.

~ yours truly: Sinceredreamer.


End file.
